


Cloud Nine

by jackson_nicole



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Cloud Nine

“Jack. Jack...Jack! Come on, man! This is taking way too long!” Angel called from the front of the house. Angel was peering out of the windows, waiting for his girlfriend Sofi.

“Hey, man. If you want to get your fuckin’ ass in here and poison us, be my guest. If not, I’m the only one who can cook in this damn house, okay?” Jack called back. Jeremiah sat in between the exchange, in an armchair watching TV, and simply chuckled. Jack glanced at him through the doorway and snickered. “Why are you so uptight about it anyway?”

Before Angel could answer, Jerry stepped in. “Because Sofi is bringing a friend and they want to set you two up.” He said. Angel turned to him.

“Snitch bitch,” Angel said. Jerry snickered as Jack stood in the doorway, still trying to keep an eye on his food.

“Seriously, Angel?” Jack asked. Angel looked at him and held out his hands in innocence and shrugged his shoulders.

“It was Sofi’s idea. She’s been badgering me for months now.” Angel said. “Besides, what about Bobby?”

Jack scoffed and made a face at the wall before looking back over at his brother. “What the fuck about him? What does he have to do with this?”

“Well, aren’t you tired of hearing him call you a fairy and those jokes about sucking cock?” Angel asked.

“Yeah. But you really think this will shut him up?” As Jack spoke, Bobby strolled in through the back door.

“Shut who up?” He asked, shaking the snow off of his jacket and stomping it off his shoes. Jack glanced at his two older brothers before turning to the third.

“No one,” Jack said, slinking past Bobby to return to the food. Bobby watched him pass, then looked at his younger brothers.

“What the fuck was that about?” He asked, shrugging off his jacket. Angel sighed.

“Sofi is bringing a friend over,” Angel said. Bobby gave a scoff as he hung up his jacket.

“So why is he cooking? Get some fuckin’ take out.” Bobby said. Jerry and Angel exchanged looks before Jerry spoke.

“Bobby. She’s bringing a friend for Jack. To set him up with her?” Jerry said.

“Again...why the cooking?” Bobby asked.

“Dude. Girls like it when you can cook like Jack can. Do you not remember Thanksgiving? Shit was delicious.” Angel said. Jack shot out a thumbs up along with a ‘Thanks, man!’ through the house. Angel looked at the doorway and smirked before turning back to Bobby. “Come on, man. Just let him have this.”

Bobby sighed. “Yeah, whatever,” Bobby said, dropping down onto the sofa. “What time are they supposed to even be here?”

“Not for another half hour at least,” Angel said, sitting in an armchair opposite Bobby. Jerry glanced out the window and did a double take before chuckling to himself. Angel looked at him, his face scrunched up, confused, then he saw the movement out the window. “Oh, you have got to be shitting me. Damnit, Sofi!”

Angel went to the door as two women approached. He opened the door and stopped Sofi.

“Hey...Baby…” He glanced between Sofi and her friend, forcing a smile. “Baby, you said 6…I thought women took longer to get ready?”

“Well, we took less than expected, Angel,” Sofi said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and giving Angel a quick kiss. Angel smirked and let them in, his eyes on Sofi. The two women shrugged off their jackets and Angel and Jerry took them, as Jerry approached them both. “Angel, this is Callie. She’s an old friend of the family.”

Sofi put her hands on Callie’s arms and gave her a small squeeze, along with a bright smile and a tiny squeal. Bobby watched this from the doorway, then gave a small scoff and went to the kitchen.

“Callie, this is Angel and his brother Jeremiah,” Sofi said. Callie gave a polite smile and shook their hands.

“Call me, Jerry,” Jerry said. “Bobby and Jack are in the kitchen.”

Jerry led Callie through the living room and to the kitchen, leaving Angel and Sofi to trail behind.

“Jack! Bobby!” Jerry called as the reached the doorway to the kitchen.

“What?” Jack asked, sliding across the floor, bowl in hand. He first looked at Jerry, who wore a smirk then nodded to Callie. Jack turned his gaze to Callie and stopped. Callie bit her lip, slightly as she smiled. Her blue eyes were darting, between looking down and glancing up at Jack. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, waiting for Jack to speak. Jerry let out a chuckle and punched his shoulder, lightly.

“Jack. Close your mouth, bro.” Jerry said. Jack blinked and held out his hand to Callie.

“Hi. Um, I’m Jack.” He said, giving a soft chuckle. Callie giggled, lightly and shook his hand.

“Callie.” She said. Bobby came up behind Jack, sipping a beer.

“Dude. You’re burning the chicken.” Bobby said. Jack glanced at him, then straight back to Callie.

“Yeah. Right, Bobby.” Jack said. Callie glanced over to the chicken sizzling a little too much on the stove. Bobby leaned against the counter, taking a glance at Jerry, who gave the glance right back, but with a snicker. Jack set the bowl in his hand down and said, “Sorry...Um…”

Jack slunk away to hurriedly get the meat off the skillet and into another dish, checking them to make sure they didn’t burn. Bobby snickered and shook his head.

“Dumbass.” He moved to simply walk past Callie, but a sharp look from not only Jerry, but Angel and, most striking, Sofi, he stopped and gave a small sigh as he held out his hand to Callie. “Hey. I’m Bobby. Uh, welcome to the Mercer’s?”

“Thanks...I think?” Callie said, shaking his hand. Jerry chuckled and pushed past his brother, leading Callie with him to offer her a drink. Bobby rolled his eyes and scoffed a ‘Jeez’ under his breath as he sauntered back to the sofa.

~

Once everyone settled, Callie couldn’t help but feel bad for Jack, still slaving away in the kitchen while the rest of them mingled and laughed. She excused herself and slipped away to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to watch Jack. He fiddled around with this and that, sprinkled some herbs into a pot of pasta.

“Do you do this a lot?” Callie asked. Jack looked up at her and smiled.

“Cook for the rest of them? Yeah. I’m the only one who knows how to cook actual food. Angel can survive on army rations, Bobby only eats out of a paper bag.” Jack said. Callie giggled.

“And Jerry?” She asked, stepping more into the kitchen and leaning against the counter. Jack stole another glance at her as she looked around the kitchen, briefly. He smirked at her before turning back to the stove and saying, “Jer’s married. His wife cooks for him. I mean he can make some good pancakes and eggs, but that’s about it.”

Callie chuckled and looked over everything Jack had in front of him. His hands were flying around, bouncing off this and that, checking this, stirring that. She bit her lip slightly before saying, “Well...Do you need some help?”

Jack looked up at her, surprised by the offer. He didn’t know what to say. No one ever offered him help. Well, no one besides Evelyn.

“Um...Sure...Uh, can you...Check the chicken? And do the bread?” Jack asked, more unsure of himself than asking Callie. She gave him a sweet smile and nodded.

“Sure.” Was all she said before going around him to the oven and opening it just enough for her to see the chicken. She looked around for a pair of tongs and grabbed them, but not before opening the oven and carefully pulling out the pan with a mitt. She turned the chicken over then set the tongs down and grabbing a spoon. Jack watched her as she dipped the spoon into the sauce that the chicken sat in and drizzled it over each piece. She shut the oven and looked up at Jack, smiling. Jack smiled back at her as she crossed the kitchen to grab the loaf of bread that sat on the counter.

~

Callie helped Jack finish and they set the table after Jack called the others over. Angel busted his balls a bit about making Callie work, but Callie insisted she was just trying to help. Angel pulled out a seat for Sofi next to him while Bobby took the head of one end of the table, Jerry taking a seat on his right side. Jack and Callie brought out the last of the food and set it on the table. With only two spots left, one of them being where Evelyn sat every night, all three brothers watched Jack carefully. Jack never wanted her seat filled, not even by the boys. Jack was the youngest and the most attached and devastated by Evelyn’s death. If anyone were to sit there, they assumed Jack would take it. But to their surprise, he pulled out the chair as Callie looked at him and smiled as she sat. She touched his hand lightly and slowly let her fingers drop from his hand. Jack watched her under his eyelashes, knowing his brothers would probably be watching him and smiled. He took his seat and the madness ensued with conversations sparking up.

“So, Callie, how do you know Sofi?” Jerry asked, putting some salad on his plate.

“Family friend,” Sofi said, giving Callie a big smile. Callie giggled and nodded.

“Yeah. Um, her grandmother lived next to my parents when my mom was pregnant with me. She would come around a lot and help take care of my mom while my dad was at work. After that…” Callie shrugged as she stabbed her fork into a cut piece of chicken. “The rest is history.”

Angel, Jerry, and Jack laughed as they tossed out a few comments making Sofi smack Angel in the shoulder, playfully, and Callie roll her eyes at some stupid comment made by Bobby, the whole thing going around and around the table until it settled.

“So what do your parents do?” Angel asked as he began to chow down. Callie glanced at Sofi who bit her lip, forgetting to mention to _not_ mention her parents. Callie stared at her plate pushed her food around a bit. Jack saw the movement and looked up at her, knowing that move all too well. Callie cleared her throat and said, “Um, nothing…”

Angel looked at her, confused. Callie looked up and said, “They died when I was 16. I just turned 21.”

Angel choked on his bite and Sofi patted his back, muttering in Spanish. Jerry shifted and looked at Bobby who only glanced at Angel and shook his head. Jack had eyes on her the entire time and reached out to touch her hand, gently. Callie looked at him and smiled, softly. Angel cleared his throat, after finally being able to breathe. He wiped his mouth with his napkin before looking at Sofi then at Callie and said, “Callie, I-I’m sorry.”

She turned to him and shrugged, saying, “How would you have known?”

“Anyway…” Bobby said, clearing his throat. Whether it was to break the tension or just change the subject, no one was sure why, but they were grateful for it. “I, uh, heard there was gonna be a pickup game at the rink. A few old buddies want to go head to head with the Mercers again.”

Bobby looked at his brothers and smirked. Angel gave him a look that made Bobby’s smirk drop.

“What?” Bobby asked.

“Really, man? Can’t we just have a night in?” Angel asked.

“Yeah, besides I’ve got to be home after this. Camille is leaving tomorrow to go see her mom down in Atlanta. I’ve got the girls all damn week.” Jerry said. Bobby sighed and shook his head.

“Buzzkills,” Bobby said. Jack looked up from his plate to his brother and said, “I’m in.”

Bobby gave Jack a smirk and pointed at him, briefly. “That’s what I like to hear. Jackie-O’s always down.”

Jack gave a small smile and a chuckle before looking back down at his plate, stealing a glance at Callie as she giggled over the exchange between brothers. Angel looked at Sofi who gave him a sweet smile and a nod. Angel smiled and looked at Bobby.

“I mean, if the girls want to come, I guess I’ll go too,” Angel said. Callie looked up.

“I don’t mind.” She said with a shrug. “But I have to be back home by 9.”

“Curfew?” Bobby asked, smirking. Callie gave him a look and said, “No, I have to get ready for my shift.”

“I thought you said he gave it to you off?” Sofi asked, rather irritated.

“He did, but he said he needed me tonight. Someone else called off last minute and he’s pissed.” Callie said.

“Where do you work?” Bobby asked.

“Johnny G’s bar. He hooked me up when my parents died. Been his sweet little bartender since 17.” Callie said, rather proudly and with a smirk. Angel looked at Jack, who looked back at him, and Bobby raised his eyebrow in surprise.

“Hang on...I’ve never seen you at the bar,” Bobby said, holding out a hand to her. Callie smirked.

“Well, I just turned 21. He couldn’t have me working the bar at night as a minor and underage. I got special circumstances.” Callie said back. Bobby glanced around the table at his brothers, who only chuckled and kept eating. Jack cast her a glance that she caught and smiled at him. Jack smiled and chuckled before taking another bite.

~

After dinner, Sofi pestered Bobby into helping them clear and clean. Once the table was cleared, Bobby sat his ass in a chair with a beer to watch a football game while the others washed and dried. After everything was put away, Jerry brought out a pie and some ice cream. Jack had long since disappeared in the middle of washing and as Jerry offered Callie a slice, she politely refused.

“Are you sure? It’s from the little bakery in town. Best pies.” Jerry said with a smile. Callie giggled and nodded.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” She said. Jerry shrugged and made himself a plate. Callie glanced around, seeing Jerry, Sofi and Angel talking and Bobby being anti-social, she began to feel out of place. She stood and said, “Um, I’m gonna go outside for a bit.”

Sofi looked at her. “Everything okay?” She asked. Callie smiled at her.

“Yeah. Just need to…” She glanced at Jerry and Angel. “Take my, um, medicine…”

Sofi gave her a look, then smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. Callie wrinkled her nose at her and smirked before going to her jacket and digging through the pockets. She stole away out the back door and sighed as the door shut. She took a couple steps down trying to light her joint when a movement from the shadows made her jump and drop her lighter. Jack emerged from the dark and his puff of smoke with a smirk on his face. Callie sighed and gave him a look, with a smirk and said, “Jesus, Jack. You almost made me drop this.”

She held up her joint in between her fingers in a replacement middle finger to him. Jack laughed as he came up the steps and grabbed her fallen lighter after he snuffed out his cigarette. Callie watched him with a small smile on her face as he held the lighter up to her. She let out a small giggle and slipped the joint between her lips as he lit it. She blew out a puff of smoke and Jack chuckled, leaning against the house.

  
“Didn’t take you for one who smokes...Let alone weed.” He teased.

“Well, losing parents is hard. Especially that young…” Callie said, trying to play it off as a joke, but Jack saw the pain she still had in her eyes. She bit her lip and cleared her throat as she looked away and took another hit. Jack took another step up closer to her.

“I know how it feels, Callie,” Jack said, softly. Callie looked at him and smiled, softly. Jack smiled back at her and said, “So are you living with Sofi now?”

“No. I have my own little place. Sofi’s grandma helps with rent. Working at the bar doesn’t cover everything.” She said. Jack nodded.

“I feel that.” He said with a chuckle. Callie smiled and giggled before offering him a hit. Jack smirked and took it from her hand, puffing on it for a while. Callie wrapped her arms around herself and sighed, leaning against the house. Jack watched her as she looked out over the back side of the neighborhood. Her blue eyes swam with emotions and worry, while her face held, what seemed like, a forced, content smile. Jack looked at his watch before stamping out the joint.

“It’s nearly 9.” He said. Callie looked at him and gently grabbed his arm to check his watch. She sighed and nodded, pushing herself off the wall.

“Yeah. I should head out.” Callie said. She pocketed her lighter as she looked up at Jack and smiled. “Uh, it was nice meeting you...and your brothers. You guys...Really seem close.”

“Yeah. We can be.” Jack said with a chuckle. He took another step up and towered over her. His hands hung at his sides for a moment, then slowly raised to graze along her hips and up to her arms. Callie bit her lip and slowly slid her hands down his arms to twist her fingers around his. “Hope you’ll come back around soon?”

Callie nodded. “I’d like that. I had fun tonight.” She said, softly. Jack let out a soft chuckle and dipped his head down to close in on her. Callie’s breath hitched and caught in her throat as his lips got inches apart from hers.

“* _Yeah, yeah. I’m about to grab her, Angel! Chill!_ *” Jerry’s voice made them spring apart, Jack taking two steps down and Callie turning to the door as it opened. Jerry poked his head out and blinked, pleasantly surprised to also find Jack. “Hey, man. There you are. We were wondering where you got to.”

“Just went out for a smoke,” Jack said. Jerry nodded and looked at Callie.

“Hey, Sofi is about to leave and it’s almost 9.” He said. Callie nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, I was just about to come in to leave. Sofi’s going too? She can stay?” Callie said as she walked back in, Jack slowly trailing behind her. Jerry stepped aside as he shrugged.

“Dunno? She just said she wanted to leave with you.” Jerry said. Callie nodded and went to the front door, where Sofi and Angel already were; Angel helping Sofi put on her jacket. Jack maneuvered past Jerry to grab Callie’s jacket and help her with it. Callie gave him a sweet smile and accepted.

“Oh, Callie, there you are,” Sofi said as she turned to call for her. Callie smiled at her as they all made their way to the door. Sofi, now knowing where Callie was, turned back to Angel and made kissy faces and cooed at him with her goodbyes. Jack and Callie both raised an amused, yet slightly grossed-out look, then exchanged glances, snickering to themselves. Sofi and Angel kissed goodbye, then Sofi turned to Jerry. The two hugged and Sofi kissed his cheek. “Bobby! Come here.”

Bobby sighed and sauntered over to the door. Jack looked at Callie as she hugged Jerry and said goodbye, kissing his cheek as well. She did the same to Angel then stepped back and watch Sofi and Bobby bicker. Jack smiled and moved his hand to hers, his fingertips grazing against her hand. Callie glanced back at him and smiled, slipping her hand closer, their fingers intertwining.

“Bobby, stop being a little bitch and just say goodbye to them? We’re still gonna go to the game, man.” Angel said, his arm leaning against the frame. Bobby sighed and gave him as Sofi hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“It was, uh, nice to meet you, Callie,” Bobby said as Angel shoved his shoulder toward her. Callie giggled and gave him a one-armed hug, trying not to make it too obvious she and Jack were touching and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks for being so...welcoming.” Callie teased. Bobby smirked, and shook his head, stepping back to stand with Jerry. Angel opened the door as Callie turned to Jack. “I’ll see you around.”

Jack nodded. “Definitely,” Callie smirked and lifted up to hug him and place a soft but lingering kiss on his cheek. Jack smiled and leaned closer, ever so slightly, as all eyes were on them. Callie planted her feet on the ground and let go of his hand, stepping back as Angel swung the door open, into Jack, who stepped aside and held it. Sofi linked her arm with Callie’s and tossed a final goodbye over her shoulder as the pair left the house.


End file.
